


[Podfic] silver in your dark hair

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediate follow to <em>"if you cared at all"</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] silver in your dark hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [silver in your dark hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031182) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> (...working myself up to _if you cared at all._ it's hard. :\\)
> 
> part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Comfort; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; Guilt; Reassurance sex; sex that is only partly about sex; recovery is a spiral; Disabled Character; Mentally Ill Character

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDydHh3dnhrbWlRRjA/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> are there any other formats yall would like these in?
> 
> Also, I went back and cleaned up the audio files from the first five or six podfics I did, so if you downloaded them you might want to go back and get them again so you don't have all the pops and stumbles. XD


End file.
